The eyes of the future
by AARIZARDHYUGA
Summary: This is about how new eye technique school and how the teams learn to handle their visual prowess.


**The eyes of the future**

Chapter 1 The introduction

 **Authors note) I just stated fan fiction and this is my first official writing piece. Basically there are some uchihas that are born from the people in the day care and they don't know how to use their sharingan properly. Ever since Boruto Uzumaki achieved the power of byakugan the hyuga's users haven't been able to reach their full potential either so a wise woman named Sarada Uchiha has made a new school for eye users. Make sure to check out my friends ArtemisRavenCoutney if you like super heroes and Lamaan, who does Naruto and other anime! I will try to post every Friday middle east time, but I can't promise anything.**

"'Now children you will all become very powerful shinobi. With your visual prowess your power will be immeasurable, but to get stronger you have to trust your teammates, learn each other's skills and work together perfectly.'" This was a quote from the founder of the school, Sarada uchiha." Said the brand new teacher Irachike sensei. He had a several scars across his face and he had a jonin vest on, a black shirt, jeans and he had a pale skin tone "Now is there anyone who hasn't awoken their eyes?" nobody put their hand up. "Good, so you've all had an emotional loss. I am not a kind teacher and I will not tolerate any nonsense. Now has anyone got 360 vision instead of 355 or a three tier sharingan instead of 2 tier?" two people put their hands up. "Okay what are your names?"

The sharingan user first spoke. "My name is Ushari and my targets are the people who have opposed me… and they don't escape. I have and I have suffered losses that you haven't imagined." A teenage boy said, before activating his sharingan and crying "I will be the strongest shinobi in the WORLD!" Then he reverted back to his black eyes. He wore a red hoodie that was opened so you could see his jet black shirt with red splatters of fabric so it looked like blood. He had a slightly dark skin tone so it looked like he was tanned but not too tanned and his hair looked exactly like Naruto's accept it was black and he wore his headband around his arm.

Then a byakugan user said "My name is Kidatu. I've done training like no other and I've not only been training to get rid of my blind spot but also I've been working on how to work with a sharingan user so I expect to be the team captain." He wore a blue robe that reached to his knees and his pants were white so it looked like a cloudy sky if the sky was a dark blue. He was a pale boy who had quite a friendly look on his face. His blood red hair went to the bottom of his neck and he had a comb over he looked like a very interesting hyuga seeing as most hyugas had black or dark blue hair. He wore his headband as usual on his head, but while everyone else had black or blue headbands his was orange.

 _Very interesting_ Irachike sensei thought _one of Kidatu's parents must be a survivor of the Uzumaki clan… just like I'm a survivor of the original Uchiha clan_ "Okay so not only do you guys have an awesome new teacher". He announced, gesturing to himself "But we also have a new student, who's not as awesome or as handsome as me, please welcome a new sharingan user… Fukosu." A muscly boy walked in, he had blue hair which fell straight down, which was quite unusual, but most of the class did not follow their genetic rules of their clans. He activated his sharingan and it was a three tier sharingan, he had a green shirt and a blue hoodie with jeans. "Good morning everyone, Im Fukosu and I hope that I can work well with my team. _I hope that my misery doesn't pull my team back. I wish my parents weren't taken away from me when I was young._ He thought as he held back a sob. "Okay now that that's taken care of I was told you were all 17 years old and I don't know any of your names apart from those 3 people, but I don't need to know anyone's name apart from mine, however the seventh hokage says otherwise. Please can you write your name on this piece of paper and pass it on. When the last person has written down their name please pass it back to me." When everyone had written down their names and where they were sitting the piece of paper was given back to Irachike sensei. "Okay so let's see… Kibo the sharingan user, Ikasu the byakugan user, Kumai the byakugan user, Yokina the sharingan user, Tikena the sharingan user, Jokipo the byakugan user, Hona the byakugan user, Hiekin the sharingan user, Anegu the byakugan user. I have no doubt you are all great shinobi." Irachike sensei said as he smiled. _Just like the best eye users Itachi and Neji. May they rest in peace._


End file.
